


The Neighbor Part 2

by PrincessOfErebor



Series: The Neighbor [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Emily discovers who her neighbor really is.





	

A few weeks into Emily’s first year in college, she was growing rather fond of the guys across the hall. She was rather intrigued by their formal way of speaking and the fancy clothes they wore. Every time she would ask them where they were from, they seemed very secretive about it. But today, she was going to find out once and for all.

She knocked and nobody answered, but the door was unlocked. She was feeling snoopy so she slipped in and looked around. There were really fancy trinkets laying around, and a photo happened to catch her eye. In the photo were Fili, Kili, and an older gentleman. They were standing in front of a large palace sitting on a mountaintop. She admired the picture until she heard a voice behind her.

   “Um Emily? What…are you doing in here?”

She turned around to see Kili half-dressed in a towel, and his hair dripping wet. Emily’s mouth was gaping wide open at the sight, and she ran out of the apartment in a hurry. She had never felt more embarrassed in all her life.

   A few hours went by as Emily sat on her couch still thinking about her awkward situation with Kili. Surely he must think of her as some weird, creeper. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to face his brother when she went to class in the morning.

She heard a knock at her own door and gulped before opening it.

   “Oh, um…come in Kili. I…I can explain.”

   “You’d better explain. You nearly got yourself beaten with a ball bat.”

Emily turned a bright shade of red. She was not ready to explain the reason why she was in there in the first place. This was embarrassing and all levels of awkward.

   “I was curious.”

   “You’re still trying to figure out where we’ve come from aren’t you?”

   “Yes”, she squeaked. “I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again..I was stupid. I’m…”

Kili cut her off before she could say anymore. “If I tell you, promise me you won’t go snooping around like that again.”

Emily nodded and took a deep breath. “Coffee for your troubles?”

   “Sure. No cream though. I like mine black, like my soul.”

That comment made Emily laugh. She had never met a man quite as amusing as he was. He and his brother were jokesters and loved to make people laugh. She had overheard Fili in class tell someone his secret desire was to be the star of a comedy show.

Emily brought Kili his coffee and he began spilling the secret.

   “My brother and I come from a long family line called the Durins. We live in the mountains of New Zealand with our uncle Thorin, and we have a few relatives and friends that stay in the palace every once in a while.”

   “So…you’re royalty then? Princes. I’ve heard of the line of Durin. And the older man in the photo I was looking at, is that your uncle?”

   “The one and only.”

Emily became speechless. She had no idea what to say since she found out that her neighbors are actually princes. Kili made her vow to not tell anyone, because some folks still hated the Durins. He told her that many people were spreading rumors that their uncle is selfish and greedy, and they did not want any of that to be attached to them while they were away at college. The only ones that knew of their royalty were the head of the college and the history professor.

Emily said, “Hold on…Professor Fundin is your uncle’s friend? No wonder Fili gets along with him so well.”

   “Professor Fundin…well, we call him Balin…was our uncle’s advisor years ago until he received an opportunity to teach here at this college. His brother is the new advisor.”

   “Wow. I respected our history professor, but now he’s got a whole new level of respect from me.”

Kili smiled and held a wonderful conversation with Emily. He told her about the rest of their family, and the royal connections they had. He gave her a short history of the palace they lived in, the mountain, and she returned the favor by telling him more about herself.

   “My life is kind of boring next to yours. Let’s see…I like dodgeball. I’m a pianist and a singer. Um…oh yea, I know how to braid hair. Yep, that’s about it.”

   “You’re far more interesting than you realize. Why don’t you come over tonight and we’ll talk over supper? I think Fili wants to see you outside of class more often.”

Emily agreed to see them that night. She was so excited that she finally made a friend or two, even though the circumstances were not quite how she wanted it to happen.


End file.
